


Forbidden

by Wongywoo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wongywoo/pseuds/Wongywoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saved her when no one else would, but how would she thank him? ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : characters belong to George R R Martin 

 

He had saved her, when no-one else would. Sansa had heard the gossip, how Joffrey had refused to order anyone to save her. It didn't come as a suprise. She wasn't a fun toy anymore. As she stood in the throne room, she watched Sandor closely. She admired his large bulky frame, the mass of jet black hair covering half his face, his large powerful hands . She remembered the night the mob had her on her back, she remembered the way he effortlessly pulled the first man off her and flung him like a rag doll. He was so brave.   
As she looked towards his face, he noticed her looking, she quickly averted her eyes.   
Sandor noticed how she stared at him the last few days. It was unsettling to him. She should know better than to stare at a dog. 

It was later that day and Joffrey had decided to go on a hunt to break in his new sword. He left the hound behind under Cersei's orders. She ordered him to guard Sansa, she didn't want him near her chambers. 

Sansa heard the heavy foot steps leading to her chambers. She slowly opened the door to see the back of the hound. She was desperate to thank him.   
"I beg pardon ser"   
Sandor slowly turned to face her. She was standing in the doorway in her night ware, hair loose to her waist.   
" I just wanted to thank you, for saving me"   
"Don't" he said sternly " I was just doing my job"   
Sansa knew that was not the case. " no you weren't, I over heard the maids...."   
"Dogs don't need thanks " he interrupted.   
He went to turn. But Sansa walked towards him.   
She timidity reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face.   
Sandor was momentarily shocked at her brashness. His eyes wide.   
"What are you doing, little bird?"   
She looked deeply into his eyes, she was sure there was a flicker of fear.   
"Ladies thank dogs, in a manner they see fit"   
On tip toes, she leant forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.   
She moved her hands and dropped to her feet, she turned towards her chambers and pulled the door to a shut, leaving him standing in the same position.   
It was the first time Sandor had been kissed, He could still feel the touch on his lips. He knew he wanted more.


	2. Stolen kiss

Disclaimer: characters belong to George RRMartin 

 

He kept thinking about the kiss. A week had passed since but it was at the fore front of his mind. They hadn't spoken of it. But he could feel the tension as he went about his daily business. 

Today they were in the throne room, he couldn't help but steal glances at her plump lips and thinking how good they had felt on his. 

He was abruptly snapped out of thoughts with the droning of Joffrey's voice.   
"Dog, escort her to her chambers, she's boring me" 

Sandor made his way to Sansa.   
"As it please you, your grace" he heard her chirp. 

They walked in silence to her chambers. Sansa leading.   
He didn't know what to do. He'd lost count of the chances he had had to say something to her. But this was the time, the right opportunity. As they reached the door to her chambers, Sansa placed her hand on the door and hesitated.   
She could feel him getting closer to her. 

Sandor leaned over and placed his hand on top of hers.   
Sansa turned to face him, she turned her hand and watched his fingers in twine with hers, she held this hand tight.   
A smile to her lips. 

She watched his other hand rise and felt his index finger stroke down the side of her face, until he reached below her chin.   
She felt the broad smile hit her lips with the tickley sensation from his finger.   
He gently pushed her chin up.

Sansa looked into his eyes intently. Desire staring back at her.   
"Why did you kiss me?"   
The first time she had heard his voice sound gentle.   
"You know why" 

He walked closer to her, bodies almost touching. He leaned in to her face. 

For a man as large and strong as Sandor Clegane, he was gentle. She felt his soft lips meet hers.   
He felt the warmth run through his blood. He couldn't believe something so simple, felt so good to him.   
He went to move away as there lips parted. 

But that wasn't enough for Sansa. She urgently grabbed his head, with her hands either side of his face, guiding his lips back to hers. She felt his groan vibrate on her lips. 

She tasted of lemon, so sweet. 

She slid her tongue into his mouth. Sandor felt the attack of electricity bolt through him, fiery, passionate, desperate. He'd never known such emotion. He didn't want it to stop. He placed his hands either side of her hips and lifted her.   
She automatically squeezed her legs tight around him. She felt his hands grope her bottom. She could feel the bulge hardening into her thigh. 

It was too much, he could feel his control slipping away. Sandor forced himself to pull back from her lips.   
Breathless, with wild eyes "we....we should stop...before"   
Sansa understood.   
He slowly lowered her feet. 

He looked at her hair, all ruffled and stroked a strand behind her ear. He couldn't control the smile on his face. Especially at the flush of Sansa's face.   
He forced himself to turned from her and without a word.  
Sansa watched him leave, biting her lip. 

Wow. He shuddered with the reminder of that moment, replaying, over and over in his head. The strange sensations she had unlocked in him. Something a dog like him was never supposed to feel.   
As he made his way to the throne room door, he buried the feelings into his gut and felt the hound return. 

"What took you so long, dog?" Said Joffrey

He shrugged in a dismissive manner "high borns walk slow"   
he quickly resumed his place beside Joffrey and hoped no further questions would be asked.

The time in the throne room was long and dull. But all Sandor focused on, was the kiss. The only good fire he'd ever felt. He loved her taking control, her leading, it was the first time he felt wanted. No-one noticed how distracted he was, he was elsewhere is his mind.


	3. Sensual healing

Disclaimer characters belong to George RR Martin 

 

It was his day off when it happened, when Joffrey had her stripped and beat with the sword. He had heard all the animals that called themselves knights talking about it. He felt his anger bubbling. He could kill trant the mood he was in. No-one touched his Sansa. 

Tonight was his turn on night duty guarding Sansa. Sansa hadn't left her chambers since she was beat, the pain in her legs made it too painful to walk. 

Sandor gently tapped on her chambers door "little bird?"  
She heard the rasp of his voice, she felt better knowing he was there. She watched as the door opened and Sandor entered, he bolted the door after he shut it. 

He saw her huddled in bed, with the covers to her breasts.  
"I heard what happened in court today" he would get trant in the training yard 'accidents' happened all the time.  
Sansa couldn't meet his eyes, her head lowered "Tyrion saved me"  
"About time some other bastard did" 

Sansa brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees " their going to scar" she said sadly "he's ruined my legs" she felt the tears rolling down her cheek.  
"Ppfftftt" Sandor spat " nothing about you could be ugly, little bird"  
Sansa sighed.  
"Let me see" said Sandor as he approached the bed.  
Sansa slowly lowered the covers to reveal her long legs. 

Immediately they came into view, angry thick red marks and skin splits along the outside of her legs. She watched as Sandor knelt and she felt his large hands run along her legs gently.  
So smooth he thought.  
"He'll pay for this, I swear it" he rasped  
He lowered his head to her legs and Sansa felt the touch of his lips on her legs. He slowly kissed underneath every red mark. Sansa shuddered with the tingling as he reached higher and higher between her legs.  
He heard the little moan escape her lips.  
He looked up into her eyes, she was biting her bottom lip, reddness forming on her cheeks. She felt his hands either side of her hips as he gently pulled her small clothes down.  
Sansa immediately tensed.  
He grabbed her hand and soothed it " I won't hurt you, little bird. Trust me"  
She gently lay back and felt herself relax.  
Rightly or wrongly, she trusted him. If not him, who else could she trust in this place?  
He gently guided her legs open, careful not to hurt her sores.  
She felt his face between her legs and felt embarrassment, until his tongue circled her nub.  
"Ooohhh" the immediate sensation, the ecstasy, she couldn't help the involuntary spasms, the reddness burning her cheeks, her eyes squeezed shut.  
She moaned with release and looked at Sandor drunkly.  
"That was.."  
"I know" he interrupted with a cocky grin on his face.  
He wiped his mouth as he sat up, leaning on his knees.  
"I best get back to 'guarding" he said softly "walls have ears" 

Before he had chance to get up, Sansa sat up and pulled his torso towards her.  
He slowly lay on top of her hands pressed into the mattress.  
"Not before a stolen kiss" she said  
Hands either side of his neck, she drew little circles with her nails on his neck. Followed by her mouth. She gently bit along his neck and jaw, until she reached his lips. She felt the electric as their lips connected, the softness and warmth.  
She felt Sandor's hands slide beneath her and the hardness press into her thigh.  
Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead on hers.  
"I'll save you from this place, little bird"  
He couldn't tell her he loved her. He hoped his actions would speak louder, words were empty in this life.  
Sansa reached forward and met his lips for their last stolen kiss.  
She watched the smile play on his lips.  
He reluctantly got up, he had to look back before he left the room. I love you little bird, he thought and I'm yours.


	4. Rough justice

Disclaimer: characters belong to George RR Martin 

Sansa heard a light knock on her chamber door. As she turned to face the door, she saw the hound standing in the door frame.   
"Be at the training yard tomorrow morning" he said gruffly   
She met her eyes with his "you want me to watch you train?"   
"No, i want you to see what I do to cowards"   
She watched the mischievous smile play across his lips.   
" I must be off now, little bird"   
Sansa reddened as he closed her chambers door. 

 

It was 10am the next day and Sansa was sat on the benches at the training yard with Shae. She spotted Sandor straight away, he was warming up, swinging the sword from side to side. He was training against Meryn Trant.   
The men met face to face.   
Sansa watched with her heart in her mouth as the hound viciously slapped the blade across Meryn Trants thighs, the arena was filled with Meryn Trants screeches. It was the last place Trant had expected to be targeted. The power behind each blow turned Trants leg to jelly, the pain was like fire bursting from his legs, he couldn't stand much longer, he couldn't defend himself either the pain was too much.   
Sansa watched as the hound spoke with each hit, like he was counting out loud.   
The screeches from Trant did nothing but encourage Sandor to attack harder, with quicker brutal strikes.   
Screech for you life coward, he thought bitterly. Trant had never showed compassion for any of his victims and neither would he get any from Sandor.   
Sansa watched as Meryn Trant sunk to the floor clasping his legs. Sandor stopped his attack, to taunt Trant.   
"Get up, you coward, the stark girl screeched less than you"   
" it's training! " shouted Trant "ugly bastard" he said as he forced him self to his feet hunched forward.   
Sandor froze on the spot and forced a deep chuckle, only Sansa would recognise as fake. " a lesser man like your self, wouldn't have survived and remember that enemies show no mercy, so you will never get any from me"   
Sandor turned his back to Trant, he had made sure he had matched the strikes he had given Sansa on Trants flesh. He'd made sure they'd scar, a reminder, he hoped, for what happens when a bigger stronger person dishes out rough justice. 

Trant watched and listened yo how the other men sniggered. There was no denying he was in agony, he could feel the sticky blood on his legs. But there was no way, he would be seen as the hounds bitch. Despite the pain he forced himself to walk towards the hound at a quick pace "DOG!" He bellowed  
Sandor turned just in time to see the blade coming towards him.   
He quickly deflected it and sliced his blade across Trant cheek. The blood splattered everywhere.   
The gasps filled the training yard.   
"No-one fucks with the kings guard" he gruffed.   
Sandor looked up to Sansa, she saw the pride on his face. She was relieved it was over. 

 

Sansa had been worrying about the hound all day, worried about repercussions he could face. He came to her chambers that night. He lay beside her on the bed. Sansa curled into him. It felt so natural. Sansa enjoyed feeling Sandor wrapped around her. She loved the way he held her tight.   
She listened to his rugged voice, as he spoke of informing Joffery how out of practice and out of touch his king guard Trant was. He spoke how Joffery broke out in fits of laughter when he saw the mark to Trants cheek. "Good work dog" he'd said to him. Trant had been sent for more training and currently off kings guard duties. Sansa felt relief she would not have yo see him for a while.   
"How deep was the cut to his face" she asked curious.   
"It will scar, little bird" he said with a smile.   
Sansa snuggled up to him tight.


	5. Joffrey's error in judgement

Disclaimer: characters belong to George RR Martin

 

Sansa heard the news with delight in her heart. Joffrey was to wed Margaery Tyrell. He had requested her presence in the throne room to announce the news to her. He thought to embarrass her, shame the traitors daughter. He spoke how unworthy she was for him, but she didn't hear his cruel taunts, she was else where in mind. He could keep her chained here, but he could not stop her thoughts. 

"How dare you ignore me" 

Sansa snapped her eyes forward to meet his "I beg pardon, your Grace" 

He looked at her in disgust. "You know, I have been thinking about what I could do to you, who I could marry you too, where I could send you" his voice sick with power. 

Sansa felt her heart rapidly beating, she dreaded what his twisted mind had concocted. She watched helpless as he walked towards her.  
"I thought to marry you to Tyrion, but even the imp is too good for you" he mocked, his audience laughed on cue like the puppets they played "Then I thought, what better match for the traitor bitch, than the kings dog"  
Sandor's ears pricked at this.  
Sansa forced a gasp "but your Grace" Sansa watched Joffrey's twisted smile as it engorged his face. "Joffrey, Sansa's husband would be warden of the north, surely a match like Kevin Lannister or .." "Silence!!" Joffrey bellowed. His mother would not undermine him in his throne room. "She is not fit to be a Lannister! She's fit for a dog, she will wear the 3 black dogs and know her worth!" He said bitterly.  
Sandor couldn't believe his ears, this must be some trick, unless Joffrey really was the biggest idiot in the land.  
"Dog, escort your bride to be, to her chambers" Joffrey made his way back to the iron chair "oh, and try your best not to break her in just yet" 

They walked in silence back to her chambers, as Sandor went to open the door he paused and turned to face her. "I'm sorry little bird, I know this is not the way you would have wanted this"  
Sandor watched as a smile overtook her face.  
She walked towards him and guided his face to hers, she pursed her lips to his ear. " I get you and I get to go home again. How is this not what I wanted?" She leant her forehead onto his. He could see the tears in her eyes. The relief, the joy, the happiness, it flooded her all at once.  
"He meant to punish me....his biggest error in judgment" she said with a smile to her lips. 

It was the first time Sandor had seen her so relaxed, so light in spirit.  
When Sandor went to bed that night, it was the first time he slept smiling. The most beautiful girl in the land loved him, wanted him and he would get away from the sadistic boy king. He'd die a happy man, if death took him now. 

3 days had passed since Joffrey's announcement and despite the opposition from his council, Joffrey was adamant Sansa would be married to the hound. A loyal Lannister man.  
Sandor sorted through his belongings. He had been told, 2 days after the wedding, they would be leaving for Winterfell. While he sorted through his things, he found the pendant that had been his sisters. He wanted Sansa to wear it on the wedding day. 

He knocked on her chambers doors. As he opened the door he saw her sat at the desk, writing. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"I have something for you, something I'd like you to wear on the wedding dress...it was my sisters"  
Sandor approached the desk and placed a grey box in her hand.  
Sansa opened it slowly. It was a beautiful silver pendant with a blue stone. "It's beautiful" she gasped "I will proudly wear it tomorrow"  
Sansa stood from the chair, she pulled him toward her for an embrace and squeezed him tight. As she released him, he placed his hand either side of her hips and lifted her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a firm kiss on his lips. She licked her tongue across his bottom lip and felt his shudder.  
She looked into his eyes, they looked so different to before, they looked warmer. It was in that moment, they heard the door creak open, her maids eyes behold them....and the door abruptly slam.  
"It was only Shae" she said calmly "she won't say anything"  
"Like it matters little bird, were to be wed"  
Sandor placed Sansa down, " not long till we're free of this place and it's interruptions" he said with a smile in his voice.  
Sansa turned to place the pendant on the desk, when she felt Sandor hug her from behind.  
"What's this you have been writing?"  
"It's nothing" she said shyly "it's about you" she admitted.  
Sandor admired her beautiful handwriting, it read: 

You wear that mask so well  
Your shadow entices me to slow  
I see what they miss  
A hidden diamond, in the mist  
With rough edges  
That breaks the skin it touches  
A force to behold  
A hidden heart  
A beaten soul 

Your mine forever  
My only treasure  
Tomorrow, our story begins together  
It may be bumpy  
But you'll hold me tight  
Cuddle me, till morning light  
You'll keep me safe,  
locked in your embrace  
Until the flicker of life, fades from my sight.  
Till then...my love, my life...

he couldn't believe she felt so much for a man like him. He never expected it. Never dared to hope for it. He could feel the emotion breaking through to his face, he grid her tight. He admired her strength, admired that despite everything Joffrey had done to her, she still had hope. She still believed in happiness. He smiled with hope, but he didnt know how to be happy, perhaps she'd teach him?


	6. A picture of pleasure

Characters belong to George RR Martin 

He never thought a wedding, would be a joyous occasion for him. That was, until he saw his bride. Her beautiful face, her fiery red hair pinned into a bun, the beautiful lace white dress that clung to her figure. There wasn't a man in the room that didn't admire her. But it didnt trouble him, she held his full attention. 

He saw the nervous look on her face as she approached the isle, the sick smug look on Joffrey's face, no doubt causing that. He had insisted he was to walk her down the isle. Sansa looked scared. But once she caught Sandor's gaze, she held it. He watched as she physically relaxed.  
"You're safe" he mouthed to her.  
As she neared the end of the isle, she pulled her arm from Joffrey's grasp and found her place beside Sandor's.  
Joffrey looked to her in suprise "I know my worth, your Grace"  
Sandor couldn't hide his smug face. 

As the ceremony underwent, Sandor was abscent of mind until the important words were asked.  
"Do you take this man, to be your husband?"  
He heard the two words come from her mouth. The two words he never thought she would say.  
"I do"  
She said the words in confidence, oblivious to Joffrey's sniggers. She looked to Sandor and knew, with him by her side, she feared no man. She'd wear the three black dogs as a badge of honor.  
"You may now, kiss the bride"  
She watched as he lowered to her level. As he held her face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He'd not give Joffrey the spectacle he craved. She was his wife now and he'd give his life to protect hers. 

It had been an hour since the ceremony. They were in the hall, eating their feast. Sandor couldn't wait for the farce to be over. Sansa however, had other ideas. He felt her move closer beside him and wrap her leg around his. He looked at her open mouthed as her hand found his thigh.  
She looked up at him innocently.  
"What's wrong with a little leg rub, for my husband?"  
Husband, he said to himself. It sounded like velvet, when it rolled off her tongue.  
"The naughty wife, will soon see why" he smiled at her.  
Their moment was interrupted, by the clang of Joffrey's glass. 

He raised his glass "A toast to the hound and his bitch"  
Sandor felt the snarl in his throat.  
"Now for a bit of tradition" he laughed "The bedding ceremony"  
Sandor felt his temper flaring. He couldn't continue with this charade any longer. He leant to Sansa's ear. "Time to go, little bird"  
He abruptly stood up, lifted Sansa into his arms and marched ahead. He ignored the shouts that followed them. Fuck them and fuck their tradition. A man that touched Sansa, was a dead man. 

As they approached the chambers door, he lowered Sansa to her feet. He pushed the door open and was met with flowers and bottles of wine.  
Sansa watched as Sanor removed his clothes, it was obvious he disliked fitted clothes.  
"Why did you do that? " she asked curious. Being stripped infront of everyone wasn't her idea of fun, but she hadn't expected him to carry her away.  
"Joffrey has done enough to you, your mine to protect now, little bird. No man will hurt you again, as long as I'm beside you. I'd be damned before I let him strip you before him again"  
Sansa felt the emotion hit her chest. She hadn't felt this safe, since before her father died.  
He saw the sadness on her face. "Come here" he said warmly, holding his arms out to her.  
He held her tight.  
"I love you" the words came smoothly from her lips.  
"I've always loved you, little bird. I always will".  
As they parted from the embrace, he held her face, between his hands.  
"Now how about that proper wedding kiss? " 

She had never before, felt the emotions he unleashed in her. The moment their lips touched, the warmth, the passion. She pulled him into an embrace, the kiss was longing, desperate. They'd waited long enough.  
He lifted her to him. She wrapped around him tight.  
He slowly walked towards the bed and lowered her. He pulled from her lips, breathless.  
"How do I get you out this dress?"  
"Cut it" she said bluntly. It was Joffrey's gift. She watched in satisfaction, as he pulled it apart.  
She felt the nerves bubble in her stomach, as he pulled her small clothes down.  
"Your so beautiful" he said in awe.  
He stood up and pulled his vest off and breeches down. Sansa saw his powerful, muscular body, come to view.  
She watched as he crawled up the bed to her.  
She couldn't hide her excitement, as his naked body, lay on top of hers. She felt his hardness on her stomach.  
"We'll go slow, little bird".  
Sansa nodded, she was prapared for the pain, she hoped.  
She felt him at her enterance.  
He firmly pushed into her. She gasped and bit her lip as the first few thrusts hurt. But the pain started to ease, much to her delight.  
"Aahhhh" he grunted. His face, the picture of pleasure. 

Sansa had been taught the act was for a man to enjoy. But how wrong her septa had been. She watched as his face lowered to her breasts and sucked at her nipples. Her legs involuntary twitched, the little moans of pleasure from her lips.  
She felt as his hand slipped to her nub and his fingers circled it. She couldn't hold the gasps in any longer.  
He looked into her eyes lovingly. "Ladies first" he said with a smile.  
He listen to her beautiful moans and watched as she twitched with ecstasy.  
As she became numb from pleasure, he took his. She felt his rough, deep thrusts. She felt him shudder with release.  
He rolled onto his back and pulled her to his side. He loved the look of her wild hair and flushed face. He squeezed her tight.  
"I love you, little bird"  
"I've always loved you, Sandor clegane"


	7. Joffrey's parting words

It was the morning after the wedding and Sandor had been awoken by the servants knocking on the door to bring breakfast. They didn't interest Sandor, after shouting at them to "fuck off" he felt Sansa stir  
He looked down at her, he loved seeing and feeling her body on his. Her smooth, soft skin, against his rough, scarred body.  
He stroked his hand through her hair gently.  
"What are you doing?" She asked playfully.  
"Is a man not allowed to enjoy his wife's, features?"  
He quickly pulled her beneath him and looked into her eyes.  
His heart always melted, when she smiled back at him.  
"Youre quite comfortable there I see"  
"What between your legs?" He sniggered "it's torture"  
He planted soft kisses along her lips teasingly.  
He felt as her legs wrapped tight around his torso and her nails scratched down his back. She knew it drove him crazy. She felt satisfaction as he growled and his hardness press into her thigh.  
He watched the smile, play across her lips.  
"You love doing that, dont you"  
She looked up at him with big eyes "maybe" 

Sandor lowered his head to her neck "my turn".  
He bit along her neck, he felt her shudder, in response and his arousal harden.

They had spend most of the day in there chambers, enjoying the intimacy in their time of privacy. It wasn't until later that night, Sandor packed up his belongings and purchased a carriage for the morning. He planned for them to leave as soon as they could, before Joffrey could change his mind.  
That night, they held each other close, with anticipation for the journey ahead.

That morning, they were both up and dressed, as Sansa packed the last of her belongings, Sandor packed them into the carriage. He didn't trust the maids to do it for him. As he returned to the chambers, he saw Sansa starring out the window. She'd heard him enter the room, no-one was as heavy on his their feet as he was.  
"I can't wait to see the back of this place"  
She felt as he cuddled her from behind and his strong arms wrapped around her. "2 days ride little bird, and we'll be there"  
It was in that moment, a squire appeared beside them "lord and lady Clegane"  
Sandor nodded  
"King Joffrey requests your presence in the great hall"  
"As your grace wishes" said Sansa with a controlled voice. She watched as he hurriedly left the room.  
Everybody seemed to act so strange when they saw her and Sandor together.  
Sansa turned to face Sandor. "You don't think he's changed his mind, Do you?"  
"No, little bird. Just his last chance to scare you" he squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head.  
"What should I about these?" said Sansa gesturing to the little bites along her neck.  
"Nothing" he said gruffly "they will please him"

 

As they walked into the main hall, Sansa felt sick as Joffrey's eyes rolled over her body.  
"Lady Sansa" Joffrey's voice squeaked.  
Sansa curtsied obediently "your grace"  
Sansa watched helpless as he made his way to her side and walked around her, like a predator.  
Sandor watched on, he felt the tension in his hands as they balled to fists.  
"I see the hounds work" he whispered into her ear.  
He had spotted the bites, as she knew he would.  
"The servants heard your pathetic cries" he smiled at her.  
She had to hold her laugh in, he thought they were cries of help, fool.  
"Dog" he shouted  
Sandor nodded.  
"When I visit Winterfell, I expect a pup"  
"Yes your Grace" he uttered.  
Joffrey bent to Sansa's ear "if not, I'll annul your marriage, you'll come back to me and live in my chambers, till I'm bored if you. Then your pretty head, will hang outside my window"  
Sansa shuddered, she couldn't hide the panic on her face.  
Joffrey laughed in delight. He enjoyed watching her colour change to a shade of green.  
"You may leave now" said Joffrey smugly. 

Sansa left the hall in a hurry. As she made her way outside, she sat in the back of the wagon and held herself.  
Sandor heard her sobs as he caught up to her.  
He sat inside the carriage beside her "What did that cunt say?" He said angrily  
Between sobs, she told him. Word for word.  
"I'll never let that happen, Sansa" he said firmly and he meant it.  
Sansa felt like her image of happiness with Sandor, had just been an illusion, Joffrey had just popped with pride. She's be two days travel from him, with one the the fiercest warriors by her side but that still couldn't save her from his threats. Joffrey sought to control her.  
Sandor could see how Sansa was lost in her thoughts. He grabbed her face gently.  
"Look at me" he instructed.  
He watched as her eyes snapped forward and met his.  
"I promise you, it will not happen. I love you, Sansa. I would not stand by as he took you from me. When we made our vows, I meant them. Your mine to protect now. His grubby fingers, will not touch you again"  
She pulled his lips to hers, he deepened the kiss, relished in the softness of her lips and tongue. He reluctantly pulled from her, breathless "Now let's get the fuck out of here"  
He carried her to the front of the cart and took off at a quick pace, Winterfell on their minds.


	8. Winterfells wounds

Characters belong to George R R Martin 

 

She held his hand tight as they rode. The further they travelled, the more she felt herself relax. She tried to not let Joffreys words affect her, but they lingered in the back of her mind.  
Sandor could see the mounting stress on her face. Soothing her hand, he said "Not long now, little bird". He had tried his best to calm her, to reassure her. But it wasn't in his nature.  
Sansa knew his uncertainty, she loved him for his effort. She placed a kiss on his cheek. She enjoyed the shock Sandor would always have, he still wasn't used to kind and gentle touches. 

At night, he held her close, she'd rest her head on his chest, like it was always meant too. She liked feeling the thudding of his heart. She watched as he played with her hair, twirling it between his fingers. Sansa ran her fingers over his side, down to his inner thigh.  
She quickly felt his weight atop her. His gentle lips nuzzle, along her breasts. She felt his hands either side of her hips. He kissed a trail to her lips. "You have no clue, what you do to me"  
He'd never be able to express in words, the fire jolt he felt, the moment her skin touched his.  
"Yes I do" she said firmly "you do the same to me" 

It was different that night. They became closer. It wasn't just sex, It wasn't just Pro-creation, it wasn't consummating a commitment, it was making love. Sandor had never known it could feel different. That night, that experience, had meant something and they had both felt it

Next day 

It was half way through the day, when he spotted excitement on Sansa's face. She had started to recognise the land. They were definitely getting closer. Sansa had never before realised the size of winterfell, nor the distance they really were from Kingslanding. She felt delight in her heart as she spotted the outline of the castle, it would always be her true home.  
It was in that moment, she felt Sandor tense. He released her hand and grabbed the reins firmly, pulling the horse to a stop.  
Sansa searched for what he had spotted. She couldn't see anything. She looked at him urgently.  
"Sandor?"  
He placed his index finger over her mouth "ssshhh"  
"There's soldiers approaching" he whispered  
He pulled a knife from his boot. A small one, with a wide blade. He thrust it in her hand. It was heavy to hold.  
He guided her face to his, her eyes met his "Remember, deep jab in and firmly pull down" he gestured to his neck, where the main vein was.  
Sansa then heard the clanging of horse shoes.  
Sandor gently ushered the horse on. As they travelled further down the road, he spotted the Lannister sigil. He felt a little relief, he had expected the boltons.  
"Lord and lady Clegane, we have been expecting you" said the leader.  
Sandor nodded  
Sansa felt completely deflated, as far away, as they were from kingslanding, the Lannisters always seemed to be were she was. She hated the way the soldiers leered at her. She kept her eyes down and reached for Sandor's hand. The commander watched intently.  
"I shall relieve you, Lord and lady Clegane" smirked the commander. "Just remember, we are never far behind". 

Sandor firmly whipped the horse onwards. They sat in silence as the commander and his men passed. "I need to teach you how to fight, Sansa"  
"But I'm not a fighter"  
"There are two types of people in this world Sansa, the strong people and the weak people. You will not be a weak, defenseless lady." 

She knew he had her best interests at heart, but the sadness hit her, all the same. She longed for her childhood back, to be back at winterfell, to see her mother and father greet her, to see Bran climbing the walls like he always did. Instead, Winterfell had become damaged. It bore the scars of battle, she sensed the blood imprinted into its stone.  
"It can be fixed" said Sandor  
"I know" she said sadly "it's not the same without my family, it was never this quite and this....broken"  
"We will make it a home again, little bird"  
She smiled weakly, but knew he was right. 

Time had lost all sense of meaning that day. She took her time wondering around, it just felt so empty. Sansa faced her parents room with difficulty. The large bed was still there, the warmth she remembered in the room was gone. Sansa lay awake that night, tossing and turning. She was so happy to be away from Joffrey and to finally have Sandor. But winterfell was not the safe haven it was. She had to think like a ruler now. Winterfell was hers and her husband was warden of the north. She would do her duty. Joffreys lingering words came to the fore front of her mind. Her first duty was to carry her husbands heir, if she wasn't already. Joffrey would not take her away from this place. She was a Clegane now and Cleganes were not weak.


	9. Fixing winterfell

Characters belong to George r r Martin 

It had been 2 days since there arrival and work on Winterfell had started. Sansa was adamant she would help. She was told to help find people to work, It wasn't a difficult task. Sansa had watched how people feared Sandor to begin, how they distrusted him. But opinions started to change when they saw he was fair and worked hard. It was a relief to Sansa to see people accept him and follow his instruction. She relished in delight as winterfell started to form, she was determined it would be great again. 

Late one night Sansa retired to her quarters, Sandor had promised the men a skin of wine on him. They went to the local after Sandor called it a day.  
"Be glad when it's bloody finished" he muttered  
"It will be ages yet" spoke Paul "have whole right side yet"  
Sandor sighed deeply "could murder the bastard that trashed this place"  
It was then Sandor overheard two men beside him. 

"he hung the men, he did. Then he forced as many women as he could get his hands on, then burned the fucking village down"  
"Who did?"  
"The mountain that rides" 

Sandor felt the nerves run through his body. They'd been at winterfell nearly a month now, an he hadn't had chance to teach Sansa anything. He left money on the side and went to leave. 

"Lord Clegane?" Said Paul  
"See you tomorrow" he replied gruffly. 

Sansa heard as Sandor's heavy footsteps approached the door.  
"Hello little bird"  
Sansa smiled up at him " you're early" she watched as he removed his armour and approached her with a blunt knife in his hand. She looked up at him surprised.  
"Time for some knife training"  
Sansa felt butterflies in her stomach "but I'm not dressed, or prapared"  
"That doesn't matter Sansa, if people come for you, it will be when you're least prapared, like in the night"  
She looked deep into his eyes and saw fear looking back at her. She nodded and felt the cold blade as he placed it in her hand. It was heavy to hold.  
She heard a laugh break from his throat "you'll get used to the weight of it"  
"Do I really need to learn this? Your my husband, we have men at are sides"  
"Sansa, your not going to be a warrior, you just need to know how to protect yourself, if the time comes that I can't"  
She felt the gulp in her throat, she hadn't thought about loosing Sandor, he was all she had left.

Suddenly... Sandor grabbed her, he pushed her down onto the bed, he pushed her legs apart effortlessly and positioned himself in between.  
Sansa looked up at him fiercely "what are you going?" She shouted  
"If they come for you, they will want to take you. You are the beauty of the north Sansa, what do you do?"  
"Scream!"  
"All that gets you is a smack in the gob" he said firmly " you don't panic, you observe to see his vulnerable spots, don't resist, let them think your a weak defenseless lady, he will under estimate you and make himself vulnerable, then you strike"  
Sandor held the blade in his hands "you go for the throat, neck, lung or heart, whatever is vulnerable, you strike firmly and pull down"  
Sansa watched as he demonstrated.  
"You will get one chance and it needs to be fatal"  
"But what if I can't" she asked scared, she was no killer  
"If you get forced, it is not your fault' he breathed out deeply, the thought of anyone touching his Sansa made his blood boil "if anything I teach you can help, it's worth it'  
"I know" she said  
"I will have a strap made so you can have a knife on you at all times"  
Sansa nodded.  
"Right, lets have some practice" 

Sandor showed her how to hold the knife properly, how to strike and where. Sandor was patient with her but she struggled to learn. It felt very unnatural to her holding a knife, she had never had the fascination like Arya did.  
"That will do for today, little bird" he sighed.  
Sansa could see the frustration on his face. She pulled him close to her, hands either side of his face and kissed his lips. She looked into his eyes "I love you, ....I'm so sorry I'm terrible at all this"  
He rested his forehead on hers, his eyes closed. "It's okay, little bird, I just" he breathed our deeply "I just worry about you"  
"We're safe here, we have men and I have you"  
He hated her naivety "the mountain is near here, I don't trust him being anywhere near"  
"He wouldn't come here, nothing here for him"  
He wished she was right " it's a good job I love you, little bird" if he didn't, he was sure he would shake her, in the hope reality would be envisioned.  
She kissed his lips gently and felt his hands snake up her sides, she was so beautiful, "you're all mine, little bird"  
She felt his hand fumble at his breeches and his gentle thrust.  
"As you are mine" said Sansa

Next day  
As they lay beside each other, she felt Sandors hand stroke over her stomach.  
"What are you doing! That tickles" she laughed  
She saw him smurk " I realised yesterday we have been here nearly a month and it's been nearly two months since we left kingslanding "  
'And?" Said Sansa  
"Missing something? Something women get?'  
The realisation on her face was a picture.


	10. By your side

She couldn't believe it when Sandor pointed out her missed moon blood. She hadn't felt any different, nor did she look it. Sansa remembered her mother heavy with Rickon, how sickly she was. How could she be with child but feel no different she thought.  
It was the next day, when the maester confirmed she was with child. It still didn't feel real to Sansa. It wasn't until her stomach started to swell, it became real. After 2 months, Sansa believed she had missed what many women called morning sickness. But the next morning, she awoke with severe nausea "oh" she grasped her hand to her mouth. Sandor suddenly sat up, startled, half asleep. "What is it? What's up Sansa?" He asked concerned. She had turned ghost white "Sansa?" She suddenly raced to the washroom. Sandor quickly followed her. He stood beside her as she heeved. He'd seen many men vomit, it didn't affect him like it did others. He knelt down to her and held her hair back. Sansa looked up at him with a pasty face. "It will pass, little bird"  
After several minutes, she started to feel better. "Finished?" Said Sandor. "I think so" she said She felt his arms wrap around her and lift her like she was weightless. He carried her back to bed and lay beside her. "So much for no morning sickness" he chuckled. She could of hit him in that moment, but she was a lady. 

Sandor  
After 8 long months, building work had finally finished. He watched the smile play across Sansa lips as the last stone was placed. The men had worked hard, so Sandor had promised them a lunch. But not before, one last job. Sansa watched as 2 men raised a Stark and Clegane sigil side by side. Sandor watched the emotions play across Sansa face. "Was this your idea?" She asked "They go well together, don't they?" She nodded. Sansa felt delight as the stark sigil was raised again, it felt so right. Joffrey had dragged there house through the mud, she never thought winterfell would be there's again. But there the sigil rose again, rippling in the air. The north remembers, she thought. Winterfell was becoming home. It was the next morning when he awoke to Sansa resting beside him. She looked as beautful as ever, she glowed with her pregnancy, since the morning sickness had ended. "Good morning" she said chirpy. "Morning" he replied gruffly. He looked up and saw her watching him, like she was waiting for something. He sighed. "What is it, Sansa?" "Nothing" He knew that tone. He sat himself up. So much for a lie in, he thought. "I just thought, now you have finished the building work, you would have time to built the babe a crib" she smiled. He looked up at her, as if he could say no to that "yes, I will build a crib later" he replied "it's a good job I love you Sansa...waking a sleeping man" She felt his hand stroke across her stomach. She lifted her nightware and felt his warm hand rub across her stomach. He felt as the babe kicked his hand, the moment felt magical. He'd never thought a woman would want to carry his babe. Let alone, the most beautiful woman in the land. "Not long now" he smiled. They watched as the babe kicked. There was no where he'd rather be in this moment. Sansa It wasn't long after that night, that labour had began. It stared during the night. Sandor was beside her as she grew restless. He didn't know what to do. But he knew she needed him. He promised he'd stay with her. So he would. Sansa had never felt pain like this before. Nothing could have prapared her for it. Every few minutes her whole stomach tensed, it took the breathe from her. She paced about the room, restless. Until her stomach tensed and stopped her, in her tracks. Sandor stood beside her. She grasped his hand and squeezed it firmly with each pain. If it troubled him, he made no show of it. Hours passed like this. The pains got closer and closer... When a sudden gush of water fell from her. She was in too much pain to panic, but she remembered Sandor's voice "what's happening?"  
"It's normal, it's what is supposed to happen" she heard the maester say. She couldn't focus on there words or their meaning. As she lay on her bed, the sudden urge to push, over whelmed her. She screamed as the pressure became heavy between her legs.  
Sandor had never felt so scared for another person, he stayed beside her, he held her hand tight. He watched as she flushed with each push. He suddenly saw a mash of jet black hair, then he heard a different cry...


End file.
